the long lost daughter
by fansy
Summary: Sam sends Phoebe to Alexis's house in Ny but Phoebe goes to Port Charles instead to meet her biological father Jason Morgan. Jason is dating Elizabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 intro

**When I was little I always wondered where I got these big blue eyes so I would ask my mom and she would tell me that I got them from my dad then show me pictures of him. later on, I started wondering why my dad didn't live with me and my mom. I always thought that if he loved my mom why wouldn't he come find us or maybe he didn't love my mom anymore and doesn't even know about me. So now that I'm 15 my mom said that if I wanted to I could visit my grandmother in New York. Alexis lives in New York City which i love because New York seems such an exciting place to live and visit.**

** My grandmother and I do not get along at all. My aunts Kristina and Molly are just like my grandmother but out of the two of them Molly is the worst because she's noisy and she thinks she is little miss sunshine. Kristina, she always has to have her way and her boyfriend Keifer is a creep. he also thinks he's Mr. Perfect maybe Keifer should be with Molly since there so much alike lol. the only difference between Alexis and Kristina is she's easy to manipulate.**

** So since I'm out of school for the summer this was my chance to go to Port Charles and find this Jason Morgan. Supposedly he's my father and my mother was the love of his life. I'm pretty sure that he is my father because his name is on my birth certificate and this is my chance to find out what happen between my parents and get them back together and if i can't get them back together at least i'll have a father-daughter relationship right?**

**Port Charles Here I Come!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2. Meeting Phoebe.

Sam has been living in Califoria, San Francisco, for 15 years now working for a P.I company. She left Port Charles after Jason came home one night and told her that he couldn't be with her anymore. So Sam left since there really wasn't anything for her in Port Charles anymore and move to San Francisco, a city that was full of Culture and no mob at least not that Sam knew of. After a few months of living in San Francisco she found out that she was pregnant. She was so excited to hear that she was pregnant that she decided to call Jason up and tell him.

When she called him up a woman answered the phone. The woman's voice was to former it was Elizabeth Webber. Sam hung up the phone and cried because she felt if Jason could be with Elizabeth and he's still in the mob then why did he leave her? A few months later Sam called again and this time Jason answered the phone. They talked for hours it seemed like and when she was going to tell him she was pregnant Jason said that he was going to marry Elizabeth. The only thing Sam could say was "oh".

Sam called Carley and told her that she was was happy at first then turned around and said" you cheated on my best friend how could you do that Sam? You cheated on someone that you said was the love of your life don't ever call me again you slut!"  
So Sam didn't talk to anyone that was really close to Jason but Monica. Monica loved Sam and begged her every day to come back to Port Charles.

"you know I can't come back Monica he's marrying Elizabeth, "said Sam.

"honey Jason isn't going to marry Elizabeth he just said he was. They broke up because she was cheating on Jason with Lucky and now she's pregnant with Lucky's baby, "said Monica.

"I need to tell him I'm having a baby before it's too late."

"I know he has a dangerous life Sam but he deserves to be a father Sam. Please don't take that chance away from him."

A few days later Sam called Jason but he never answered. She left messages for him to call her but he never did. Two months later Phoebe was born and Jason never called her. When Phoebe was three years old Sam got a call from Monica saying Jason was dead or so she thought. Five years later Jason was alive. He was living in Italy for eight years for security reasons and now he was living in Port Charles again with Elizabeth and her son Cameron.

**SEVEN YEARS LATER:**

"Phoebe come on your going to miss your flight to NYC to see Alexis," yelled Sam.

"I know mom I'll be down in a minute," said Phoebe.

Five minutes later Phoebe comes down stairs wearing a Jean skirt a black short sleeve shirt, sun glasses, and a hat.

"What in the world are you wearing? You know Alexis is going to have a fit when she sees you go back up stairs and put on some jeans. Please."

"Mom…. I thought you said that we had to go so I came back down stairs because I know that you don't want me to miss my flight."

"Phoebe…. You drive me nuts. You go get in the car and I'll get you some jeans so you can change on the plan it's a seven hour flight before you get to New York City so you have plenty of time to change before you land."

Phoebe smirked then walked to the car. she had two tickets in her hand to go to New York City which is where she was heading to Alexis's house but before she went to Alexis's she was going to go to Kristina's house in Port thinks that Phoebe was going to go to Alexis's house to stay for the summer but since Kristina still lives in Port Charles and it was only a two hour ride from Kristina's apartment to Alexis's house how was Sam ever going to know.

**AT THE AIRPORT:**

"Ok so you have your tickets to New York .City. Have fun and be nice to Alexis I don't want to get a call from her saying that you where giving her lip."

"Hey I can't help that she's ignoring."

"Phoebe Michelle McCall."

"What? She gets on my nerves and plus she always has to know what I'm doing."

"I know she does but it's only for a month so I don't think it's going to hurt you to be nice to her. She said she was going to take you in the city to show you around. You have some spending money so injoy but don't get into trouble I don't want to have to drive to NY to find you."

"yes mom I'll be good scouts honor."

Sam kissed Phoebe and hugged her.

"bye mom."

"bye Phoebe I love you."

"love you too."

Sam watched Phoebe get on the plan then walked back to the Elevator to go to the garage.

**NEW YORK City AIR PORT:**

"Phoebe, "yelled Kristina. Kristina ran to Phoebe and hugged her.

"Hi aunt Kristina, said Phoebe. Phoebe hugged Kristina back.

"So what's up Phebes? Have any boyfriends ?"

"no boys are to complicated and ingnoring. Hey speaking of boys where's your stupid…"

Just when Phoebe was going to call Keifer Stupid he shows up with an smirk on his face.

"Well Phoebe you've grown," said Keifer.

"Thanks… Keifer you've grown too?"

Keifer smiled and took Phoebe's bags.

"Wow he's being nice."

"Well he's happy because he just got into a law firm."

"Oh goody."

"Hey be nice to him ok."

"Fine I'll be nice. I'll be the perfect niece I promise."

"Good now are you hungry? We can go to Kellies and get something to eat."

"Sure."

Kristina, Phoebe and Keifer got in the car and drove off to Port Charles.

Phoebe looked out the window to watch the scenery. It was a lot different than what she was use to.

There were mountains, hills, and cliffs going down windy roads.

When they finally reached Port Charles, Phoebe noticed it was a small city and flat.

"Ok Phebes where here," said Kristina.

Phoebe got out of the car and walked into Kellies.

Monica was talking to Jason, when she saw Phoebe she knew she was Jason's by the way she walked and her eyes but She was all Sam in the face.

Kristina noticed Monica staring at Phoebe and then at Jason. That's when Kristina knew that Sam was lying about how she didn't know who Phoebe's father was it was Jason.

Monica stood up and greeted Phoebe.

"Hi I'm Monica Quartermaine and you are," asked Monica.

"Phoebe McCall. I think you know my mom right?"

"yes I know your mother very well she use to date my son Jason."

"would you like to meet Jason?"

Before Phoebe could answer Kristina stepped in.

"I don't think that's a good idea Monica. You know Jason and Sam ended on bad terms and I wouldn't want Phoebe to be in the middle."

"I'm not going to be in the middle Kristina. I know what happen between my mom and Jason. It's not going to hurt if I meet him."

Phoebe knew exactly who Jason Morgan was and she was planning on meeting him and there was no way Kristina was going to come between Phoebe meeting her farther.

Monica smiled and led Phoebe where Jason was sitting.

Jason was on the phone with Elizabeth when Phoebe and Monica came up to the table.

"Jason. This is Phoebe Sam's daughter."

Jason looked at Phoebe and noticed that she had his eyes," Elizabeth I'm going to have to call you back," said Jason.

"Hi,"said Phoebe.

Jason didn't know what to say to this girl. He didn't even know Sam was pregnant but if she was she had to be pregnant when she left Port Charles which would mean…. Phoebe could be his daughter.

"Hi. I'm sorry I didn't answer you it's just… you look so much like your mother."

"Thanks…. Alexis says I have her attitude and that's why we don't get along."

"Alexis and I don't even get along and I've worked with her so don't feel bad."

"Do you want to sit."

"Sure."

Phoebe sat with Jason at the table. Monica smiled seeing how Jason was getting to know his daughter without him knowing it. But then again Jason catches on quick on things so he probably figured something was going on since Monica introduced them.

**MEANWHILE AT Sam's house:**

Sam was talking to Alexis when she was getting a call from Monica.

"Alexis I have to take the other line could I call you back," asked Sam.

"fine but Phoebe better be here by 6:00 tonight."

"Sam rolled her eyes and then answered her other line, "Monica?"

"Hi Sam. I just want to let you know that Phoebe is sitting with Jason at Kellies."

"She is? I should have known that she was going to go to Port Charles looking for Jason."

"He needs to know Sam."

"I know but by the time I found out that Jason was alive Phoebe was eight years old and I thought he would be mad if I told him after eight years had passed."

"I understand honey I do. look why don't Phoebe stay with Allen and I she could know her dad's side of the family? It's no pressure Sam I just want to get to know my grand-daughter while I can."

"are you sure Monica? Last time we talked about this you said it wouldn't be a good idea because of Tracy and Jason's work."

"I know Sam but things are different Elizabeth got Jason out of the Mob even thought I don't think it's going to last long since he says she's driving him nuts. But since he's not in the Mob anymore this is a good time to give him a chance to be a farther."

"ok . I'll tell Alexis the plans changed that she's going to stay with Kristina."

"wait Alexis doesn't know does she?"

"no I told her I didn't know who Phoebe's farther was. I thought that was the best thing since she's against Jason and Sonny. I think Kristina might know though."

"well if she doesn't she does now because she protest Jason even talking to Phoebe."

"yep she knows… I'll deal with Kristina but if Alexis or Kristina gives you trouble call me and I'll head to Port Charles."

"you think Alexis and Kristina would take Phoebe away from you."

"I know they would that's why I didn't tell them about Jason."

Monica said goodbye then hung up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Answers to Phoebe's questions.

Jason Calls Sam

Jason knew the minute that he saw Phoebe that she was his daughter. He couldn't understand why his mother would hide something like that especially Sam. She of all people should know how he feels about children. He decided to call her and find out why she didn't tell him that he had a daughter.

"hello," said Sam.

"why didn't you tell me I had a child," asked Jason.

"I was going to tell you Jason. You told me that you where going to marry Elizabeth and then when I had the courage to tell you again I was told you where dead ."

"I'm not dead Sam."

"yes I know that Jason but I didn't know that then until five years later when you where living back in Port Charles and dating Elizabeth which was seven years ago. I didn't want to mess up your life and Monica said that you where having problems with the business and I didn't want Phoebe to be in the middle of that so I kept her with me."

"You know how wrong that sounds?"

"Why don't you look at my side of things Jason? You where the head Mob. You took over Sonny's organization dumped me then ended up with Elizabeth. Carley was sure happy when I was out of your life."

"What does Carley have to do with anything? She's the one that told me that you cheated on me that's when I told you that I was marrying Elizabeth."

"Yea well that's the time I found out that I was pregnant with Phoebe who is your child Jason. She acts like you and she has your eyes you don't believe me go look at her."

"The minute mom introduced me I knew she was mine Sam…. I just wish you could have told me."

"I know… and I'm sorry for keeping her away from you Jason but this is your chance to get to know her. That's why she went to Port Charles to find you."

"Wait she's wasn't sub post to come to Port Charles?"

"No she was sub post to go to Alexis's house but Phoebe is so sneaky that she changed the plans and convinced Kristina to go along with it. I didn't know she was in Port Charles until Alexis called me and said Phoebe decided she was going to stay with Kristina first then go to Alexis's house."

"she came looking for me?"

"Yes. She's wanted to find you for awhile now and this was the first time she was going to fly on a plane by herself so she took the chance to meet you."

"Sounds something you would do."

"Yes I know Phoebe takes after me when it comes to being sneaky but she's you by taking risks."

"Where you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes… I just…. I just didn't know how you would react Jason. I wasn't sure if you would accept her."

"I'm sorry I made you think I wouldn't accept her. I know I'm the one that put those thoughts in your head and broke your trust."

"Don't worry about it. What's done is done. I'll talk to you later Jason."

Jason's penthouse:

Elizabeth was cleaning up the penthouse before she dressed the living room for a romantic evening for Jason. Jason hasn't been himself lately so she thought maybe a romantic evening would cheer him up.

"Cameron are you ready to go to your dad's? He's going to be coming to pick you up," said Elizabeth.

"I know mom I'll be down in a minute, "said Cameron.

Lucky came to the penthouse and picked up Cameron twenty minutes later Elizabeth had the room set and was ready to woo Jason but the plan didn't go so well when Jason walked in the door.

"Hey Jason your home right on time I made your favorite," said Elizabeth.

Jason looked around the room, candles where lit. Elizabeth really out did herself the only problem was Jason wasn't in the mood.

Elizabeth kissed Jason. When Jason didn't kiss her back she knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong don't you like it?"

"Yea it's nice Elizabeth but I really just rather just go to bed since I'm not feeling well."

"Did something happen? I know you had lunch with your mother today was everything ok?"

"Yea everything is fine I just don't feel every well."

Elizabeth started to cry and gathered up the plates.

Jason closed his eyes and shook his head. This is not what he wanted to deal with tonight.

"Elizabeth."

"I tried to cook you dinner and you don't even appreciate it. Anything I do you don't appreciate anymore, "whined Elizabeth.

"it's not that Elizabeth… I'm just tired and I don't feel well."

"I understand that but you can't even eat something?"

"no because I'm not hungry."

Elizabeth cried some more and started packing up the food.

"I bet you would have dinner if Sam did this."

"first of all Sam didn't cook she took out and second don't talk about Sam."

"I'm just pointing out that you would enjoy this meal if Sam was here."

"Sam hasn't been in my life in fifteen years Elizabeth so why bring her up now?"

"because her daughter is in town."

"how do you know about that?"

"well Carley called and said something about Sam's daughter being here. I bet she's going to be a real…."

"Elizabeth! You don't know anything about Sam's daughter so don't even talk about her like that."

Elizabeth stared at Jason.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It's ok I'll just clean this up and you won't have to worry about me upsetting you anymore."

"why?"

"because I'll just go to the Metro Court and stay there."

"that's probably a good idea."

"so you want me to go?"

"I don't care what you do Elizabeth."

"Well fine I'll just leave then!"

Elizabeth picked up her purse and slammed the door behind her.

"Finally I can get some sleep."

Jason packed all of the food and put it in the refrigerator.

Jason was sitting on the couch watching T.V. He was actually enjoying the quietness now that Elizabeth left. He should apologies to her but right now he didn't want to.

Phoebe walked into Harbor View Towers , walked towards the Elevator and pressed 14 for the penthouse floor. The closer the elevator got to the floor the more nervous Phoebe got. She wasn't sure if this was a good idea but it was worth a shot right?

Phoebe knocked on the door and waited. After she knocked again she thought maybe this was a sign and decided to go back to the elevator. When she turned her back towards the door, Jason opened it.

"Phoebe right," asked Jason.

"Hi. I'm sorry to come unexpected."

"it's ok come in."

Phoebe nodded and then walked in the door.

"this is a nice pent house. It looks the size of my house."

"you live in San Francisco right?"

"yea. We live in the suburb part of town but still in the city life as mom calls it."

"your mom did love the city life."

Yea she does. You should see her when we go shopping she looks like she's never been in a mall before."

"do you want something to eat?"

"I'm ok but thank you."

"do you want to sit?"

Phoebe sat on the couch while Jason sat in his chair.

"I have something to give you."

"You do?"

Phoebe pulls out her birth certificate.

"This says that I'm your daughter. And I guess I was wondering if you knew that I was? If you're not then my mom made a mistake at putting your name on my birth certificate and I've wasted your time."

"No your mom wouldn't make a mistake like that. The truth is I didn't know you where my daughter until I saw you today. Your mom has been talking to Monica Quartermaine all of these years."

"She's your mother right?"

"Yes. See…. Twelve years ago I faked my death for a security reason. Your mother was told that I was dead so she kept you with her and left it at that. Five years later I came out of hiding so it took time for everyone to adjust from me being dead and then it so happens I was alive. Your mother knew what was going on here so that's why I didn't know about you."

"so this is my mom's fault? You didn't even look for us."

"wait a minute I didn't mean it like that Phoebe."

"you know I looked you up and I found some really intrusting things. Your in the mob."

"I was in the mob yes but I'm not now."

"but you being in the mob plays a big part in this thought."

"yes it does. That's a big reason why your mother kept you from me. Things where bad when you were born. I left your mother because of my life. She wanted kids."

"but you didn't?"

"no I did. I just didn't think it was fair to bring a child into my life. I was in the mob most of your life Phoebe until a few years ago."

"everything makes since now. Why mom didn't want to go to Port Charles to see Alexis when I was little."

"Alexis moved to New York City."

"when I was nine but before that mom and I never came to Port Charles probably because of you. "

"and Alexis."

"what about Alexis? What was she going to do?"

"she doesn't know that I'm your farther."

"well she does now because of Kristina. I may be able to pull a few fast ones but Kristina would eventually figured out if she didn't today she would eventually. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea to come here."

Phoebe started walking out the door.

"Phoebe wait a minute."

Phoebe turns around to face Jason.

"I'm sure Kristina figured something was going on when Monica was talking to your today but Alexis knows that your mom has always been close with Monica even after we broke up she still kept the relationship."

"So you think I'm ok then? Because if Alexis finds out who knows what she'll do. She might want to take me away from my mom because of this."

"She can't because you're fifteen. This means you're old enough to make your own decisions. I wouldn't worry about it I'm sure your mother made a plan up just in case this happened."

"Knowing her she's probably heading her right now."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't get too excited.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 Bringing Jason and Phoebe together.

**Note: I know I have a lot of misspelled words I'm still working on that. Jason is not married to Liz they are just dating. When Sam left Jason started dating Liz. He was going to marry her but he couldn't go thought with it because he was still in love with Sam. Liz cheated on Jason with Lucky and had Cameron. A few years later Liz and Lucky broke up so Jason went back with Liz but he never married her. I should have said Alexis lives in New York City sorry that was my fault. Phoebe was going to switch the plan tickets to go to Port Charles instead of going to New York City but she changed her mind when she convinced Kristina to pick Phoebe up that way Kristina could spend time with Phoebe before Phoebe goes to Alexis's house. I will fix the chapters that I have posted to make it better. I guess I just got into the story and didn't think about the misspelled words. I'm sorry once again.**

**QUARTERMAINE HOUSE:**

Monica was reading the paper when Phoebe walked down the stairs.

"Well good morning how did you sleep," asked Monica.

"I slept well. Thank you for letting me stay here."  
"Oh honey don't be silly you and your mother are family. I'm just glad you agreed to stay with us even thought this house is full of bossy people."

Tracy walked down the stairs and rolled her eyes when she saw Monica talking to Phoebe.

"I heard that Monica. Don't think one minute that this girl is a part of this family just because you love her white trash of a mother," said Tracy.

"Funny the only white trash I see in this house is you," said Phoebe.

"Excuse me? Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Yea the wicked witch of the upper east coast."

"You're funny. Watch your back little girl."

"I think you should be watching yours."

Tracy grabbed her coffee and then walked out to the patio.

"Well you are your mother's daughter that's for sure."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Well.... let's just say you might want to watch what you say to Tracy."

"is she that bad?"

"Let's just say she's only nice to certain people."

Phoebe nodded and then started heading back to the stairs.

"I'm going to go get dressed."

"Ok. I was going to ask you did you want to go to New York City and go shopping."

"Really? You don't have anything going on?"

"No. besides your family and I want to get to know you better."

Phoebe smiled and ran up the stairs. Monica smiled and then picked up the phone and called Jason.

"Hello, "said Jason.

"Jason it's your mother. Would you like to go to New York City with Phoebe and me or do you have plans today?"

"No I don't have anything going on I'll meet you at the house?"

"That would be good I'll see you in a few."

Monica hung up the phone and smiled. She was going to make sure Jason got to know Phoebe and maybe get Sam back to Port Charles.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 setting the plan in motion

Monica and Emily decided they were going to make Phoebe and Jason spend time together. plan A. is to have them go to lunch together with Monica there and then after lunch Monica was going to get a call saying she had to go to the hospital. plan B. Emily was working on Sam getting to NYC at the same time as Phoebe and Jason the only problem was Sam wasn't going to go anywhere unless Phoebe said she wanted her to come to take her home. Emily told Sam that Molly and Phoebe got into a fight and that Sam should come to Port Charles.

Sam decided to drive instead of flying to Port Charles because it would give her time to think about if she wanted to see Jason after fifteen years but then changed her mind when she figured out that Emily just wanted her to come back to Port Charles and see Jason again. As you can see plan B didn't work so well. on to plan C or until Monica and Emily get Jason,Sam and Phoebe together.

"Emily are you sure Phoebe wants me to go to Port Charles," asked Sam.

"Yes you know Phoebe and Molly don't get along. It's like putting Ric and Jason in a room. There's bound to be a fight," said Emily.

"I didn't get a call from Phoebe and that's normally what she does is call me is something is going on."

"You know Phoebe she likes to deal with things by herself because she likes to feel in control just like Jason."

"Don't I know it? Alright I have to go to Texas anyway to do a case so I'll just go to Texas and then I'll go pick up Phoebe."

"Great."

"You seem really excited Emily. You and Monica are not up to anything are you?"

"No Sam why would you say that?"

"Because you and Monica have been trying to get me to see Jason ever since you where told he was alive."

"You never know things happen. I just want you both to be happy. I loved seeing my big brother happy and the last time I saw him happy was when he was with you."

"See you are up to something which means I don't have to go to Port Charles to pick up Phoebe."

"Sam what are you talking about I'm not up to anything."

"Whatever Emily you maybe sneaky but you goofed when you seem a little too excited."

Sam said goodbye and then hung up the phone.

"Mom Sam didn't fall for it."

"That girl is too stubborn. We're going to get her here rather she likes it or not."

"What's the plan?"

"Well I don't have one yet Emily… let's focus on Phoebe and Jason getting together for now."

"What about Elizabeth?"

"That's why I have you dear."

"Me? It's bad enough that I work with her mom."

"You two were best friends when you where teenagers."

"Mom that was a decade ago, Ever since she cheated on Jason for Lucky then got pregnant with Lucky's child and now back with Jason."

"Emily do you know the saying keep your friends close and enemy's closer."

"Yes what about it?"

"Think of that when you are talking to Elizabeth."

"This sucks mom."

"Weren't you the one that said it was time for Jason to get out of Elizabeth's claws?"

"Yes but I didn't want to be friends with her again."

"Well deal with it until I can think of another plan now head to work before I fire you."

"You fire me I'll just have dad rehire me."

Emily kissed her mom on the cheek and then walked to outside to her car.

Phoebe came back down stairs by the time Emily shuted the front door.

"What's going on, "asked Phoebe.

Monica took a sip of her coffee before she said anything.

"You're trying to get my mom and Jason back together aren't you?"

"What gave you the first clue, "asked Monica.

"I went to call my mom when I overheard Emily trying to convince my mom to come to Port Charles."  
"Oh."

"I could help you."

"You want to help bring your parents together?"

"I don't really know I was kinda of hoping I could find out what happen between them before I con my mom in coming back here."

"You don't mind."

"Nope. Just give some time with Jason before I get mom hear."

"Ok. Are you ready to go?"

"Yep let's go."

**Lila's Grave:**

Before Jason went to the Quartermaine house he went to Lila's grave.

He hasn't been there since he faked his death.

"hey…. I meet your baby sister yesterday. She and your mom have been living in San Francisco all this time. I don't know if she ever came to visit you but I'm sure she did when she came back to this town."

Jason wiped off the leaves from Lila's grave," this is my fault Lila. I should have fought for your mom when I had the chance or at least found her. I knew where she was going and I have Spenilie to search for her but I didn't and now I lost fifteen years of Phoebe's life. What is wrong with me?"

"You mom could have came back and told me about Phoebe. I can't blame everything on her because it was my fault to. I could have stopped her for leaving and I could have found her or at least told her I was alive. I messed up Lila. But I can fix it. I may not be able to change the past but I could get to know Phoebe and make things right with Sam. Wish me luck."

Jason put his hand on Lila's grave and then walked to his truck then headed off to the Quartermaine house.

**Quartermaine house:**

Phoebe walked outside to get some fresh air when Jason pulled up.

"Hi,"said Phoebe.

"hi,"said Jason.

Monica walked outside. When she saw Jason and Phoebe looking at her and Jason giving her the "say something" stare Monica rolled her eyes and then said," you two going to stand there or get in the truck."

"where not taking your car mom."

"no your father took my car so is it ok if we take your truck?"

Phoebe looked at Jason.

"yea sure."

"good Phoebe why don't you sit in the front I don't like Jason's driving."

Phoebe looked at Monica and then at Jason.

"nice truck. I like the color," said Phoebe.

"you like the color black," asked Jason.

"no I like grey but black's cool too."

Phoebe gave Jason a smile that reminded him of Sam. When he noticed how much Phoebe looked like Sam he quickly looked away and pulled out of the drive way.

"this is going to be harder than I thought," Monica thought to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 would you look at the time?

After Lunch Monica suggested to walk around the mall for a little bit. Phoebe and Jason thought she was acting weird for someone who loves to go shopping she sure didn't want to go to the mall. That's because Monica was waiting on Emily to call her.

**GENGERAL HOSTPIAL: **

Emily was doing some paper work at the nurses' station when Elizabeth walked up to the nurses' station, sat down her charts, took out her cell phone from her pocket and called Jason.

"Jason where are you? I guess you're working or something. Will you call me back as soon as you get this message," said Elizabeth.

Emily rolled her eyes and they went back to her paper work. Elizabeth looked over at Emily and smirked.

"Do you know where your brother is?"

"He's probably working knowing him why? Do you need him for something?"  
"Well no not really it's just Jason and I got into a argument last night. You see I had the night set for a perfect evening for him and I and when he wasn't into it I got mad and stayed at the Metro Court."

"Maybe he was tired."

"That's what he said."

"Well there you go Elizabeth he was tired from a long day of work."

Emily looked at the clock and cursed herself.

Elizabeth heard Emily curse but didn't think much of it so she continued her work. Emily called Monica.

"Hey mom I'm sorry I didn't call earlier I had a lot of paper work I had to do."

"That's perfectly fine dear."

"Do you think you could look at a few cases for me?"

"sure I'll be right there."

"ok see you when you get here."

Emily hung up the phone. Monica was still pretending she was talking on the phone because Jason and Phoebe where staring at her.

"Yes Allen I would do the surgery with you that's not a problem. Ok goodbye."

Monica hung up the phone.

"You have to leave," asked Phoebe.

"Yes I'm sorry I have to do team up with Allen on a case," said Monica.

"Do you want me to drive you to the hospital," asked Jason.

"No. no I can take the subway its fine you two have fun and get to know each other."

Monica hugged both of them and then headed towards the exit to the subway.

"You do know we just got set up right," asked Phoebe.

"Yep we did," said Jason.

"so what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Do you have a jet?"

"No but I can use Sonny's jet why?"

"Well…. We can go to San Francisco to see my mom."

"I don't think she wants to see me Phoebe."

"Guess what I don't care and besides I think your differences don't matter anymore since it's been fifteen years since you last seen each other."

"Fine but make sure she's there because it would be a waste of trip if she wasn't there."

"Deal. This is going to be fun I get to show you my home now."

Jason and Phoebe drove back to Port Charles, got on Sonny's plane and flew to San Francisco.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7 we need to talk part one.

**SAN FRANSICO:**

After six hours on a plane, Jason was getting to know Phoebe better and finding out what Sam has been doing in the past fifteen years.

"So what made your mom name you Phoebe, "asked Jason.

"Um…. I think I'm named after one of her aunts or something but I'm not sure. I know I'm sort of named after Lila because of my middle name."

"So your name is Phoebe Lila McCall?"

"Actually its Morgan I just use my mom's maiden name when I came in to Port Charles."

"Because of Alexis?"

"Yep. I didn't want my mom to get into a fight with Alexis."

"You know I haven't seen Kristina around town lately have you?"

"Now that you mitchen it no I haven't seen her since I Kellies."

When the plane landed Jason and Phoebe headed into the suburb of San Francisco. When they got to the house Phoebe noticed Alexis's car.

"This might be the reason why we haven't seen Kristina around."

"Great."

Sam was coming out of the house when Jason and Phoebe got out of the car.

Sam's eyes got really big when she saw Jason for the first time in fifteen years.

"hey mom what's Alexis doing here."

"uhm…. Phoebe why don't you go with Jason in town for a little bit before Alexis…"

"this is the secret that you've been hiding for fifteen years? Sam are you lesioning to me."

Sam turned around and smirked then faced Jason and Phoebe.

Carley comes out of the house when she sees Jason out of the window.

"Jason what are you doing here," asked Carley.

"I was going to ask you the same question."

Carley didn't say anything.

"what are you doing her Carley?"

"well…. I came here with Alexis. I know I can't stand the woman."

"your friends with her," asked Phoebe pointing at Alexis.

"no. I'm just nosy I guess you can say. I'm Carley by the way."

"I know who you are. You're the one that hates my mom and called her a slut. Your also the woman that told Jason that my mom cheated on him and then had me."

"Phoebe that's enough why don't you go with Kristina and show her around the city."

Phoebe looked at Sam like she was nuts," Mom?"

"Phoebe."

"Fine."

Kristina and Phoebe got into the car.

"Alexis walked up to Sam," we should talk about this inside."

"we talked enough Alexis and I think you should leave."

"Sam?"

"Alexis this is my business leave now."

"fine." Alexis looked at Molly," Molly let's go back to the hotel."

Molly stomped her foot like a five year old," I don't want to go."

"Molly let's go now."

Molly threw her hands up in the air and then got in the car.

Carley watched them leave, "I thought they would never leave. So are we going to have a chat about what you have been doing for the past fifteen years? And why didn't you say how much Phoebe looks like Jason."

"Carley leave," said Jason and Sam.

Carley looked at Jason.

"Fine I'll go but call me when you're done Jase because we need to talk."

Carley walked to the car that Jason drove in, pulled out of the drive way then out of the neighborhood.

"We need to talk about Phoebe Sam."

"Phoebe is not living in Port Charles Jason."

"That's not what I'm saying. Look can we talk inside before one of your neighbors calls the cops."

"Fine come in."

**AT THE MALL:**

Carley called Kristina and asked her where she was so she could stay with her and Phoebe. Kristina told Carley that they were at the park two blocks from Sam's house.

"Hey girls," said Carley.

"Phoebe glared at Carley. Carley glared back at Phoebe and then sat down next to her.

"Kristina do you mind leaving Phoebe and I alone?"

"Sure I have to get back to the hotel anyway. Bye Phoebes."

"See yea."

Carley and Phoebe sat in silence for a few minutes.

" I know you don't know me Phoebe and I don't really know you either."

"I don't want to know you."

"I understand that. can I ask why?"

"if you understand why I don't get to know you. You wouldn't have asked."

"wow. Umm… look your mom and I didn't get along and yes when she told me that you where Jason's I didn't believe her and I apologized to her. Phoebe I'm here because I wanted to make it right with your mother."

"because you found out that I was Jason's daughter."

"well… that's partially true."

"no that's the whole truth. you don't care about me and my mom. Your just looking at the fact that I'm apart of Jason's life because I'm his daughter."

"Phoebe lesion to me. your dad was happy when he was with your mother and when they broke up because your dad pushed your mom away and then she left…. Your dad has never been the same since then."

"really he seems fine to me for someone that was subpositly heart broken."

"your not going to be easy to reason with are you?"

"nope."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8 Port Charles.

**SAM'S HOUSE:**

"what do you want to talk about Jason, "asked Sam.

"I just thought maybe we could work something out or something Sam. I don't know Phoebe and I want to know her."

"I know you do."

"so can we work something out like she can come stay with me for the rest of the summer so I can get to know her?"

"the whole summer?"

"that's not going to work? Ok what do you think would be a good idea."

"I just…. I haven't thought about it much. We could leave it up to Phoebe that way she has apart of this decision."

"ok that sounds fair…. I just don't know what to do Sam so I'm just trying to figure out what I kind of decision would be best."

"your trying that's all I can ask for."

Carley and Phoebe fought the whole way back to Sam's house. Phoebe was not going to reason with Carley to matter how much she tried.

Phoebe walked in the house and sat in by Sam with her hands folded over her chest.

"what's wrong with you Phoebe?"

"what's wrong Kristina leaves me with Carley of all people."

Carley walkes by Jason.  
"I tried to reason with the girl Jase and she won't lesion to me. I was just trying to tell her…"

"Carley was talking about how my mom that she calls a conniving bitch came into your life and how the only good thing that came out of the relationship was me."

Sam and Jason look at Carley and then at Phoebe.

"Phoebe don't talk like that and Carley you have know right saying anything wrong about me because your past is just as bad."

"oh so you think you have something over me just because I have just about as much skeletons in my closet then you," said Carley.

Just about when Carley and Sam where about to fight right in front of Phoebe who was going to throw her two cents in Jason yelled," enough!!"  
Carley leave and don'; come back until I tell you too or better yet go back to Port Charles."

"Jason?"

"Carley go this has nothing to do with you. This is about my family and you putting your two cents just make things worse so leave."

"I was just trying to help but obviously you have things to work out."

Carley picks up her purse and then walks out the door.

Sam stared at Jason still shocked when Jason said my family. Phoebe stood beside Sam with her hands on her hip.

"Phoebe would you like to go back with me to Port Charles so we can get to know each other over the summer?"

Sam looks at Phoebe. Phoebe felt like she was being put on the spot.

"I would like to get to know you and the rest of the Quartermains. My clothes are at the Quartermains would it be ok if I stayed with you that way we could have more time together?"

"That's fine with me."

"Mom what do you think?"

"I think you and your father should get to know each other better however, I want you to be on your best behavior, call me at least one a day or something that way I would know your ok. Jason if "something goes on" that Phoebe doesn't need to be around call me and I'll come and get her."

"I will."

"Ok. I'm trusting you Jason don't break my trust."

"Never again."

Sam knew what Jason was talking about when Jason said "never again" even thought it was only in so many words it still meant a lot that Jason would never again break Sam's trust again or at least he'll try not to. Phoebe was the only family she really had and she was trusting Jason to keep her safe.

"Mom why don't you come back to Port Charles with us?"  
"Phoebe I have to work."

"You're your own boss so it's not like you're going to get fired."

"Phoebe."

"Just for two weeks at the most please."

Jason looks at Sam and shrugs his shoulders.

"Fine but only for two weeks Phoebes' but that's it besides it gives me a chance to keep an eye on you. Is that ok with you Jason?"

"What?"

"For me to come with you two Port Charles?"

"It doesn't bother me I have plenty of room since Spenilie doesn't live with me anymore."

"Ok I just want to make sure that's it's fine with you."

"This is going to be so great I'm going to get my parents back together rather they like it or not. now I'm going to have to call Monica up for some help, "Phoebe thought to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9 welcome home not!

Phoebe, Sam and Jason walked into the penthouse. Sam looked around and didn't really see a change since the last time she was here.

"I see you haven't changed anything over the years, "said Sam.

"yea I know that's why Maxie and Spenilie moved out, "said Jason.

"Who's Maxie and Spenilie,"asked Phoebe.

Before Sam answered Phoebe, Elizabeth walked in the door with Cameron right behind her.

"Well now I know why you haven't answered any or my calls you've been with Sam and her daughter," said Elizabeth.

Sam rolled her eyes and picked up her back, "come on Phoebes lets go to the Metro Court."

"Yes why don't you do that."

"Elizabeth you and Cameron don't live her anyway so what's your problem?"

"Jason? Where in a relationship and I don't feel right with your ex and her daughter staying here with you."

"Well guess what Elizabeth you don't have to worry your pretty little head anymore because Phoebe and I are leaving."

"Sam wait a minute you can stay here. I invited you as my guest Elizabeth doesn't have a say and if she doesn't like it then she can go somewhere else."

Sam wasn't sure if this was a good idea even staying in the pent house because of Sam's memories resurfacing just by walking in the door. Phoebe on the other hand was getting amused by Elizabeth; Just hearing her complain about Phoebe and Sam staying in the pent house and Jason telling her that if she didn't like it then go somewhere else was entertaining enough.

"Are you sure Jason?"

"yes I'm sure Sam."

"well… isn't this nice I bet your real please with yourself Sam but don't think just because you're going to be in the penthouse with Jason doesn't mean you're going to take him away from me and Cameron."

Before Sam could say anything Jason said," what makes you think I'm your property Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth looks at Sam,"this is your doing." Elizabeth walks out the door dragging Cameron behind her. Phoebe smirks and waves at Elizabeth just when Elizabeth turned around to see if Jason was going to say anything.

"Poor kid I would hate to have her as a mother she would drive me nuts just hearing her complaining I wonder if she's married."

"She is," said Sam.

"Really? I feel sorry for him too. If I was him and the boy I would run for the hills."

Sam starts laughing and the looks at Jason," Phoebe".

"What?"

"Jason how could you live with her wouldn't she drive you nuts?"  
"I tune her out most of the time."

"Really. Uhm I think I could do that for a couple of days and then I would have to send her on her way and tell her I moved. That way I wouldn't have to lesion to her. I think I would go to a beach."

Sam sits her bags back down by the desk.

"Jason where do you want Phoebe and I to put our bags?"

"You could just go up stairs. You can take Spenilie's old room and Phoebe can take Lila's old room. I had Carley fix up Lila's room a few years after you left."

"Oh."

"cool I don't have to share a room with mom!" Phoebe took her bag and ran up the stairs.

"Are you sure about this Jason. I didn't want to impose I know how Elizabeth gets."

"Yea she didn't really change much when you left."

"No she didn't. so you and Elizabeth huh?"  
"yea Elizabeth and I got close after you left and then we started dating. She cheated on me with Lucky and had Cameron and later on when Cameron was nine we got back together."

"oh…. You didn't tell her that you where alive when you left did you?"  
"I didn't tell anyone Sam besides Calrey and Sonny."

"right I should have know you would have told Carley and Sonny."

"it wasn't like I was trying to hurt Monica and Emily."

"but you did anyway Jason."

"I made up for Sam or at least I try to. I spend weekends with Monica and some times we have lunch on the week days. I hang out with Emily when she gets a day off or sometimes I spent time with her on her breaks."

"I know all this Jason you don't have to explain."  
"really because I feel like I do? what did you want me to call you up and say hey I'm alive."

"it would have been nice besides morning for you for five years and then have to deal with you being alive."

"you left me Sam ."

"yea well whose fault is that? Oh wait I know yours because you pushed me away."

"You didn't tell me about Phoebe."

"you really didn't give me a chance Jason."

"a chance you had 3 years to tell me Sam. After she was born you could have told me."

"no I couldn't Jason."

"why not?"

"Because I was in a coma when after she was born."

"What?"

"Alexis took care of Phoebe up until she was 2. The doctors were about to pull the plug on me before I woke up. I forgot some of my memory from the time when you got arrested from Sonny to Phoebe being born."

"Monica didn't tell me this."

"I could have done something."

"Like what come to San Francisco? She knew I didn't want you there Jason that's why she didn't tell you."

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Yea well not a lot of people do only Alexis, Monica, Allen, and Emily. Monica and Allen would come to see me when my memory was gone that's one of the reasons why I'm close to them."

"I remember when Monica and Allen would leave for a couple of weeks. Emily would go some times and when she did she would ask me to go with her but I never did."

"She thought you could help me remember. Anyway I got my memory back so."

"When you did get your memory back was that around the time I faked my death."

"Uhm… when I called you that time about Phoebe I still didn't remember much so when I heard that you were going to marry Elizabeth I got so upset. I didn't think you would have moved on or at least I was hoping you wouldn't."

"I didn't marry her."

"I know but it still hurt knowing you where with her."

"I should have been there for you. Allen even tried convincing me to come and see you but I wouldn't because I was still in the mob and I thought if I left to see you my enemies would come and find you."

"It's ok Jason I understand why."

"it doesn't make it ok."

"it doesn't make it ok that I didn't tell you about Phoebe before or after you came back from the grave sort of speak."

"we made a lot of mistakes Sam but maybe this is giving us a second chance?"

Sam looked at Jason for a few minutes and just stared not knowing if she should trust "a second Chance with Jason" especially since he's with Elizabeth now.

Phoebe came back down stairs," ok I unpacked my stuff and I love the color by the way."

"good how about we go get something to eat at Kellies."

"yes I'm starved."

Sam followed Phoebe out the door. Jason came behind them, locked the door and walked in the elevator.

Behind the corner Elizabeth was standing there watching the three sums get into the elevator. Lucky for her she still had her key or at least she thought she did.

"Crap. All well that's why Jason has Spenilie."

"Hey Spenilie I hate to bother you but do you think you can come to the pent house I locked myself out."

"I'm sorry I gave my key back to stone cold," said Spenilie.

"Ok well I'll just wait for Jason to get back home thanks anyway."

"Great now what? Oh I know I'll call a locks smith."

Elizabeth started dialing a locks smith when Carley should up.

"What do you think you're doing back here," said Carley.

Elizabeth looks at Carley. "Great why does she have to ruin everything, "Elizabeth thought to herself.

"You didn't answer my question why are you here Elizabeth."

"I came to visit Jason."

"Really because I just saw Jason with Sam and Phoebe down stairs so I know you "visiting" Jason is a lie."

"Well I took the stairs."

"You took twenty flights of stair? That is suck bull shit and you know it Elizabeth so why are you here?"  
"That's really none of your business Carley."

"The hell it is. I'm not going to let you run Jason's life. So once again why are you here?"

"You know what I don't really need to lesion to you so I'm going to go."

Elizabeth presses the down button for the elevator.

"Oh you're not taking the stairs this time?"  
"No I'm not."

"Good neither am I." Carley walks in the elevator with Elizabeth.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making sure you leave."

"What are you Jason's guard dog?"  
"When it comes to you yes."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10 Kellies

Carley followed Elizabeth out the door to her car then they went separate ways. Elizabeth was going to meet Lucky and Cameron at Kellies. She was going to turn around to wait for Jason to come back home but with Sam and Phoebe with him it was going to be hard to talk to him alone. Elizabeth walked into Kellies and saw Jason, Sam, and Phoebe talking like they never where apart they were actually acting like a family which Elizabeth thought it was a little weird. Even when Elizabeth, Jason and Cameron came to Kellies to have dinner together but he never acted happy to be with them maybe that was a sign that Elizabeth should have looked at more closely.

Elizabeth sat at the table with Lucky and Cameron; she sat where she could look at Jason's table. When she looked over there Phoebe was sticking her tongue at Elizabeth.

"Phoebe why are you sticking your tongue out for," asked Sam.

"Because that woman that was at the house earlier today is looking over here," said Phoebe.

"I'll go pay if you and Phoebe want to meet me at the car," asked Jason.

"yea come on Phoebes let's go."

"good because if that creepy lady looks at me I was about to say something."  
"yea and then you would be grounded."

"ok come on mom don't tell me you don't want to go over there and give her a piece of your mind."

"no I don't Phoebe because it just starts something."

"but it would be so worth it putting her in her place right?"

"No it would make it worse."

"Mom your no fun."

Phoebe and Sam walked out the door.

Emily came up around the corner when Sam and Phoebe where heading towards the car.

"hey you I didn't know you would be here."

"well it was a last minute decision. So what are you up too?"

Well I was going to go over to see if Phoebe wanted to go with me to a concert."

"Really cool! Mom can I go please."

Phoebe gave Sam the puppy eyes.

"alright you can go but stay with Emily."

"it's not like I know this town mom I would get lost."

"Phoebe."

"you know what scratch that you and dad have fun I'm going with Emily because no effense you and dad are boring and Emily she's so much fun like you use to be mom."

Emily started giggling. "I'll bring her back to Jason's penthouse if it's not too late."

"no don't worry about it you and Phoebe need to spend time together."

"ok. well have fun with Jason."

"I don't think it would be fun since all we have been doing is talking."

"which is better than nothing Sam. You two have a lot to talk about."

"I know. Well you and Phoebe have fun I'll see you tomorrow."

"ok bye."

"bye mom!"

Sam smiled because Phoebe was actually getting to know Jason's side of the family which was a big change compared to Alexis and the girls. Jason walks out the door when Sam starts heading towards the car.

"where did Phoebe go?"

"Emily invited her to go to a concert."

"oh."

"yep looks like it's just you and me."

"good it gives us a chance to talk more."

"oh goody."

Jason and Sam head to the car.

**Note: In the next chapter I'm putting a song that I love it's called come on from green river ordinance. Thank you for your reviews. **


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11 make it right between us.

The whole way to the park Jason and Sam didn't really talk. Sam really didn't know what to say and Jason didn't know where to start.

Jason pulled up to the park. Sam got out of the car, shut the door and then walked up to the path.

_**Everywhere I look I see your smilin' face**_

_**Every song I sing I sing in hopes you're listening**_

_**When the tables turned I learned from my mistakes**_

_**I'm only human he left you oh oh aren't we all**_

"What do you want to talk about Jason?"

"I guess we could start when you left Port Charles and ended in San Francisco."

"Ok well… I moved in my house with some of the money that I had that I had left from Danny. I started getting sick and at first I thought it was the flu but when I went to the doctors I found out that I was pregnant."

"Did you have any complications?"

_**Don't walk away don't say good bye**_

_**Don't leave me here like the other time**_

_**Don't walk away no not tonight**_

"I didn't until I was five months pregnant. I went into business with a P.I. who has been great even now. Anyway Max my partner helped me out as far as working with me that way I could still work while I was on bed rest up until I had Phoebe. Phoebe was a month early because my body didn't seem to like being pregnant so I had to have a C- Section I was awake for a little bit but my blood pressure was low and I lost a lot of blood I passed out and then it turned to a coma because a nurse gave a strong sedative or something like that. I really don't remember the reason why I was in a coma."

"but you lost two years of your life."

"Jason it was my choice I was told I was going to have complications and I did. But if I had to go threw it again just to know that I would have Phoebe I would do it again."

"even if you would lose your life?"

" if that would have happened Phoebe would have went with Monica and Allen. I made them Phoebe's god parents not Alexis. I wanted her to be with you if something where to happen to me and you know what if Alexis pulled the plug when the doctors told her too I wouldn't be here and Phoebe would have been with you."

"even thought I was in the mob?"

"I wanted her to know you and I would be damned if she was going to live with Alexis. I love Kristina and Molly but there a mess because of Alexis and they both have daddy issues if they don't then they have problems with Alexis because she's such a control freak. I know the Quartermains are nuts but it wasn't like I could trust Carley and Sonny."

"Because of me?"

"No because of the history between Carley and I and then Sonny being a target all the time. I knew she would be safe with you. You're her father Jason rather you like it or not. Rather your life is dangerous you would keep her safe. You kept me safe when we were together."

"Safe? You where almost rapped by Manny, beaten, and stocked because of me."

"That wasn't your fault."

"Maybe not but that's what my life brings is crazy people like Manny. Do you really think it would be a good idea for Phoebe to be with me? maybe you where right for not telling me about Phoebe because it kept her safe."

"she wanted to know you Jason."

_**Come on come on**_

_**If you want to make it right we can make it right**_

_**Said come on come on**_

_**If you want to make it right we can make it right**_

_**Said come on come on**_

_**If you want to make it right we can make it right**_

_**Said I won't be here when the morning comes no**_

"Yea I know but she is better with you maybe you and Phoebe should leave tomorrow."

Jason started walking away from Sam.

"You're doing it again." Jason turns around to face Sam.

"Doing what?"

"You're pushing me away again but now you're doing it to your daughter. If you push me away you're not going to get another chance with Phoebe. Do you hear me?"

"Maybe it's the best that she doesn't know me at all Sam you why don't you leave."

"Damn it Jason if you do this again I'm not coming back and I can't stop Phoebe if she comes back because she will Jason. She will not give up until she gets answers."

"I wonder where she gets that from."

"Me."

"if you keep walking I'm not going to follow Jason."

"I know you won't."

Jason kept walking farther from Sam. Sam watched Jason disappear in the distance before she started chasing after him.

"I didn't come all this way just to have him walk away damn it."

_**Everywhere I look I see the passing days**_

_**Every song you hear I fear that you're not listenin'**_

_**When the tables turn we learn from our mistakes**_

_**I'm only human he left you oh oh aren't we all**_

Jason was standing by the bridge over looking at the water.

"you're a jack ass you know that?"

"I thought you weren't going to chase me."

"well I changed my mind. I guess I haven't changed over the years. I thought you wanted to make this right between us again? I thought that's what this whole walk was going to be about."

"I changed my mind. I can't make up the mistakes of what happen and I really don't deserve Phoebe or you. I thought I did that's why I wanted you to come back here to make you see that we where good together but I was just being selfish."

"What makes you think you where the only one that wanted to make things right between us?"

"You have your own life in San Francisco."

"I know that. but you're not in the mob anymore. You can always work with me it's sort of like your job just not so many enemies."

"I tried to change my life Sam and it's worked for the past five years but I just can't do it anymore. I still can't believe I lasted this long without begging Sonny for my job back."

"I know I guess you can think Elizabeth for that?"

"Yea."

"Jason you can still have a life that you want…. You just have to think about what you do want?"

"I want you and Phoebe."

"Then stick with that. Your life hasn't been complicated like it use to be."

"I'm still in Carley and Sonny's life when it comes to taking care of Michael and Morgan."

"So what's the problem?"

"you know what the problem is. If I leave Carley is probably going to follow me."

"no she won't because she has her own life and you need your own life too."

"this is Carley where talking about."

"oh don't I know it."

_**I just wanna be the hand you hold when you're cryin'**_

_**I just wanna be the voice that tells you it'll be alright and**_

_**When your world is coming down and helps nowhere to be find**_

_**Well I'll be here, well I'll be here, well I'll be here**_

_**For ya**_

"I want to be in Phoebe's life. I've missed so much of her life and I don't want her to hate me like Kristina hates Sonny."

"Ok so let's work something out how about she comes to your house in the summer and on the holidays."

"How about I go back to San Francisco with you and Phoebe."

"If you want to you could live with us too and maybe we could work on being a couple again but I think we need to work out a lot before we go any further."

"I agree."

_**Come on come on**_

_**If you want to make it right we can make it right**_

_**Said come on come on**_

_**If you want to make it right we can make it right**_

_**Said come on come on**_

_**If you want to make it right we can make it right**_

_**Said come on come on**_

_**Come on come on (x3)**_

_**Come on**_


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12 you are not leaving I won't let you.

Sam and Phoebe where packing up their bags while, Jason was getting the truck ready to travel across the country to go to San Francisco. He wasn't too sure if moving would be a good idea but since he really hasn't had any "enemies" come after him in five years but this was going to be a new start with his family; a family that he pushed away fifteen years and he wasn't going to mess up again.

Sam came down the stairs with Phoebe following her.

"Jase Phoebe wants to get some songs for her iPod do you want me to get anything?"  
"No I don't think I need anything."

"Are you sure you want to go with us? Your family is here Jase besides Phoebe and I could always make plans to live here and what about Spenilie?"

"Spenilie is going to be fine because he's going with us."

"Really cool I have a big brother! Hey Spenilie guess what!"

Phoebe ran back up the stairs. Sam shook her head.

"Spenilie wants to go with us uh I thought he wouldn't go anywhere without Maxie?"

"Well things changed and where the only family he has."

"I know when I was gone he would call me or sometimes visit me and try to get me back to Port Charles. I think he would like living in San Francisco."

"Yea it's going to be different that's for sure. But I need a change."

"We can come back here at the holidays that way you can see Carley, the boys and the Quartermains."

"I know. It's just going to be different and the only good thing about it is I'm going to be with you and Phoebe and that's all I want."

Phoebe and Spenilie came down the stairs. When Sam kissed Jason.

"Ewe get a room," said Spenilie and Phoebe.

"Where in a room, "said Sam.

"Ok how about a bed room that way the door is closed and I don't have to be grossed out."

Spenilie started giggling. "I can take Phoebe to the store to get music since I have to get some things for the road anyway."

"Sam gives Phoebe some money, "don't spend it all at once Phoebe."

"Are you kidding this is me you're talking about."

Phoebe and Spenilie walked out the door.

"Looks like we got this place all to our selves, said Jason.

Jason kisses Sam and just when it goes a little further there was a knock on the door.

"Ignore it."

The more Jason and Sam ignore the person on the other side of the door. The louder the knock becomes.

"Hold that thought."

Sam sits on the chair. Jason opens the door and sees Elizabeth.

"Jason."

"Elizabeth what are you doing here?"

"Well I heard that you where leaving with that trap and I started thinking how could you leave without saying goodbye. I thought we were together but I guess not."

"Elizabeth where not together we broke up two weeks ago which is when Phoebe came into town."

"No…. No Jason we got in a fight that was not a break up."

"Elizabeth I told you that you should leave what part did you not get? You must have understood me because you haven't been back here since."

"Jason we are together. We where raising Cameron together but ever since Sam and her daughter came into town you have been busy like when you went to San Francisco to get Sam back. How could you leave me for that slut?"

"Why here's a good reason. Phoebe is my daughter and second I have been in love with Sam since the day she left and I never told her that nor did I come after her but I should have that is why I'm leaving Elizabeth because I'm going with my family."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Didn't you ever love me?"

"No Elizabeth I never loved you and you never loved me either because of Lucky."

"I guess I got my answer. Good bye Jason."

"Bye Elizabeth."

Elizabeth started walking away but then turned back around.

"Just to let you know you're going to be begging to have me back when Sam leaves you again."

"I doubt that Elizabeth."

Jason shuts the door. "When are we leaving again?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Two years later: Phoebe's graduation.**

It has been two years since Jason left Port Charles for good this time. When he did go to Port Charles it was for the holidays in the summer Sam, Jason, Phoebe and Spenilie would go and travel like last year they went to Europe. Spenilie has always been a part of Jason and Sam's life since they met him. Spenilie found someone exactly like him and now he is marrying her.

They met when Spenilie thought he should go back to school to become a professor at a college. He still works with Jason and Sam on the side to help with their cases. Jason and Sam married after six months of moving together.

As for Phoebe she is getting ready to graduate high school.

"Mom where is my cap and gown?"

"It's in the bath room remember, "said Sam

"I looked in there I can't find it."

"Maybe you put it in the car," said Jason.

Spenilie walked in and gave Sam and Jason a thumbs up.

"Hey Spenilie. I looked in the car."

Spenilie started laughing when Jason set the car alarm off on Phoebe's new car.

"Great now the car alarm is going off I told you we have a ghost."

Phoebe looks in the garage and sees a gray Toyota Corolla.

Phoebe runs back in the living room to were Jason, Sam, and Spenilie are laughing because of Phoebe's shocked look on her face.

"Is that… mine or is it your new car?"

"Yours, said Jason", Sam, and Spenilie.

"Really? No joke that's my car?"

"Yes," said Jason and Sam.

"Phoebe started jumping up and down saying, "I got a new car."

"hey Phoebe don't you need to go to the school," asked Sam.

"crap I'm going to be late I have to go."

Phoebe started running around the house grabbing her purse, shoes and Sam's keys.

"I need my gown."

"It's in your new car."

"Oh. You want me to drive it?"

"If not we could always take it back," said Jason.

"Dad are you kidding. I love that car but I need the keys to drive it."

Jason tosses the keys.

Phoebe hugs Jason and Sam Then runs to the car.

"Hey what about me," asked Spenilie.

Phoebe hugs Spenilie and then runs to the garage where her new car was.

"I hope she knows she has an hour before she had to go to rehearsal," said Sam.

"if she doesn't know she's come back in the house in five,four,three, two, one, "said Jason.

Phoebe comes back in the house, sets her keys and purse down.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have to leave now I have another hour before I go."

"Yep."

"Why don't you look at the schedule just in case? That way you don't get yelled at by your English teacher again."

Phoebe nodes her head and then pulls out the schedule from her purse to see if she has anything.

"I don't have to go to school until tonight. I need to be at school an hour before graduation."

"Ok. So didn't you say you wanted to get your nails and hair done before graduation?"

"Yea. We graduation doesn't start until five."

"Ok well it's 9:00 now so let's get your nails done and how about we have lunch. Jason do you and Spenilie want to go?"

"Free lunch I'm in," said Spenilie.

"I'll go but Carley is going to be with me since I have to pick her up."

"Ok. I talk to you mom and she said her and your dad where going to meet us at the school they probably just landed now. Emily is going to meet us for lunch and then ride with us to the graduation and Calrey, Jax's and Jocelyn where going to meet us at the school."

"What about Alexis, Kristina, Keifer, and Molly, "asked Phoebe.

"Alexis can't make it because of work, Kristina said she really can't travel because of the baby but I think that was Keifer and Molly has finals that she can't miss."

"I figured they wouldn't come. All well there lost."

"Yep. So let's go."

Sam kisses Jason and then heads to the garage.

"Where taking my new car?"

"yep and your driving."

Phoebe and Sam got in the car, pulled out on to the drive way then on to the road, while Jason locked up the house, and got in his truck, Spenilie pulled his car in the other garage, locked his car, closed the garage door and got in the truck with Jason.

**FOUR O'CLOCK:**

Phoebe was nervous. She was rewarded with honors she almost had to do a speech which she didn't like. She looked up at the audience and saw her family, Calrey,Jax (not to crazy about), Jocelyn, Monica, Allen, Emily, Rebecca (Emily's twin sister), Ethan(Rebecca's date), Spenilie, Kellie( Spenilie's fiancé), Sonny, Olivia( not to crazy about), Jason and Sam.

Phoebe took a breath when she was called up to take her diploma, "Phoebe Michelle Morgan"

She heard her friends call her name which made her a little confident until she saw a camera flash coming from Carley's camera.

"You just had to do that didn't you," asked Phoebe.

"What I wanted a picture," said Carley.

Phoebe sat back down next to her boyfriend, Chris, who was also rewarded with Honors. Jason wasn't impressed with the guy so he had Spenilie researched him and didn't find anything that gave Jason not to trust time. Even thought they kid was nice, polite, opened doors for Phoebe, and gave her gifts. Jason still didn't like him.

Jason started to remember when Phoebe started dating Chris.

**Six months earlier: **

"Dad Chris is going to be here any minute to pick me up," said Phoebe.

Phoebe was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, with some snow boots. Her hair was straight and came down three inches below her shoulders.

"I don't like him Phoebe."

"Why because he's too perfect or is because I'm your daughter and he's just not good enough."

"Both."

Phoebe rolled her eyes," I like him so don't you dare try to ruin my date."

Jason started thinking about maybe he could follow Phoebe just to make sure Chris doesn't do anything stupid.

"Fine."

"I mean it dad if I see you at the same place that I'm at I will run off and get married."

"You would not. What kind of threat is that?"

"I don't know I made it up ok and it was all I could think of. The point is I will do something that would just make you even angrier than you are now."

"Uh."

"Phoebes Chris just pulled up, "said Sam.

Phoebe looks at herself in the mirror again when she turns to head out the door she hears Kris knock on the door.

Jason sat on the couch and rolled his eyes when he sees Phoebe smirk at him then he waves his hand saying "go have fun". Phoebe smiles and opens the door. Phoebe walks out the door with Kris. Sam watches Kris open the car door for Phoebe then close the door, and head to the driver side of the car.

"His parents taught him well you know that? You don't see that anymore."

"I know I just don't like him."

"Yea well you should have been here when Phoebe started dating this one creep that I had Max chase away now that was…" Jason looks at Sam," I'm sorry Jason."

"It's fine."

Hey do you want to do something since Phoebe isn't going to be coming back for a few hours."

"There just going to the movies right?"

"No they're going to dinner, movies and then star bucks to hang out with some friends."

What? I thought they were just going to the movies?"

Sam started giggling.

"It's not funny Sam I really don't like that kid."

"Why?"

"Because I have a feeling that Phoebe is going to marry him and I don't want him as a son in-law."

"Jase. I think you have a long ways before Phoebe marries any guy."

"Phoebe is determined to prove me wrong about Chris. Just watch in a few years where going to be sitting at Phoebe's wedding and I bet the groom is going to be Christen Vega."

**Present time: Graduation.**

The principle told the class to move there tassels to the right and then said,

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am proud to announce San Francisco High School class of 2023!"

The class threw their hats up in the air, congratulated each other, grabbed their hats, and walked out of the Auditorium.

Jason looked at Sam who now had her sun glasses on.

"What it's bright outside," said Sam.

"Are you crying," asked Jason.

"No I'm not crying…. I just put my sun glasses on because where going outside that's all Jason."

"ok."

"just shut up Jason."

Sam follows Jason outside. Sam starts looking for Phoebe who was talking to Chris's parents.

Phoebe looks at her parents, says something to Chris's parents then walks towards Jason and Sam.

"Mom are you crying?"

"No I'm not. It's bright out here."

"Mom come on."

"Alright fine. It is a little dark to be wearing sun glasses."

Monica and Allen come up to Phoebe.

"Congratulations baby I'm so proud of you," said Monica.

"Thanks grandma."

"So what are you plans now, "asked Allen.

Jason knew where this was going he was going to ask Phoebe about going to medical school.

"Well first, I was thinking maybe medical or Criminal Justice until I had to do a research project about a career choice and I decided to do a Forensic which is both medical and criminal mixed together."

"That's not a bad choice," said Allen.

"yep that's why I choice medical."

"I thought you just said Forensic," asked Monica.

"I did but I think I would get frustrated all the time so I'm going to choice something in medical where I can help people."

Emily and Rebecca walked up,"Congrats kiddo I'm so proud of you," said Emily.

"Thanks."

"So what are you going to do to celebrate," asked Rebecca and Carley.

Carley and Rebecca looked at each other; Carley rolled her eyes while Rebecca glared at Carley.

"I don't know Dad do you know," asked Phoebe.

"I know what you're going to be doing but I'm not telling," said Spenilie.

"Please Spenilie I'll buy you orange soda on the way home and Doritos."

Spenilie looked at Jason and Sam.

"I guess since you graduated I can tell you now," said Jason.

"I thought you wanted to make it a surprise," asked Sam.

"Like you were going to wait until you gave her car. I thought you were going to wait until tonight to give her the car Jase,"asked Carley.

"Sam and I thought that could be the present before she graduated and then this would be the big surprise."

"Whatever."

"So what's my surprise?"

"You're going to have to wait until we get home."

"Fine. I'll wait."

**Back at the house:**

Jason, Sam pulled up to the house first and parked in the drive way for Phoebe so she can get her car in the garage.

Spenilie was the first to speak, "that's not who I think it is?"

"It better not be," said Sam.

"I think it is, "said Jason.

Phoebe pulls her car in the garage, parks it, turns off the negation, and walks towards the woman.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

The woman just smiles then looks at Jason and Sam.

"I think you know exactly what I'm doing here," said the woman.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.14

Phoebe was livid why would this woman come after Jason after two years did she not take the hint when he left Port Charles. Jason and Sam where married for the long all. Phoebe had enough she wasn't going to let this woman tear her family apart. Phoebe walks over to Elizabeth and slaps her then drags her to the cab that Carley and Jax where getting out of.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out, "said Phoebe.

"You know for a Quartermaine you don't have much manners," said Elizabeth.

"Yea well my manners flew out the window the second I saw your skanky ass at my house."

"You're a child and you're talking to an adult?"

"Yea well maybe you should leave now," said Carley.

"Not until I get what I came here for."

"Which is what? Your ass handed to you?"

"No." Elizabeth walks back up at Jason and Sam.

"Jason two years ago when you shuted me out of your life you left something or should I say someone."

"What are you talking about I never slept with you."

"Yes you did Jason."

"If he doesn't remember you must really suck,"said Carley.

"no I came here for a reason."

Elizabeth pulled out a gun amide it at Sam but when she pulled the trigger it missed Sam and hit the house window. Sam thought she was hit so she landed on the ground. Jason also thought he got hit but landed on top of Sam.

"Did you have to land on me that hard? I'm old you know," whispered Sam.

"I thought you were hit, whispered Jason.

"No but I'm pretending I was hit so shut up."

Someone called the cops when Phoebe and Carley were yelling at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth Webber-Spencer you're under arrest "said the officer.

"Mom?"

"Jase?"

Jason and Sam got up. "You're not hit," asked Phoebe.

"No I'm not. See I told you I have nine lives."

"What did she hit then," asked Carley.

Phoebe started looking around and noticed there was a hole in the living room window.

"she hit a window thank god."

Monica and Allen came up,"oh my lord what happen, "asked Monica.

Phoebe started looking around, "where's Spenilie?"

Phoebe saw Kellie crying Phoebe stepped closer and saw it was Spenilie that Kellie was leaning over.

"Spenilie wake up," cried Phoebe.

"I don't know what happen Spenilie saw that woman aim for Sam and just ran…. I don't know where he's hit or if he's even hit."

The Paramedics came to Spenilie's side.

"He's ok he just passed out," said one of the paramedics.

When Spenilie came to the Paramedics where carrying him towards Jason and Sam. Spenilie was still in shocked.

"Look Stone cold I've been hit now can I hang out with you more?" Spenilie started laughing and then waved to Jason and Sam.

"Mom I'm going to ride with Kellie to go to the hospital."

"Ok your dad and I will be behind you."

Phoebe nodded and then got in the ambulance with Kellie and Spenilie.

"I can't believe Spenilie did that…. I didn't even see him."

"that kid loves you and Jason that he would dodge a bullet for you both. He's been a part of your family for years and he loves you both for it," said Allen.

"Well this was some graduation party you too. Who would have thought someone would have gotten shot tonight and you can't even blame the mob for it," said Carley.

Carley hugs Jason and Sam and heads to the limo where Jax and Jocelyn where in then Monica and Allen said their goodbyes and headed in the limo to the hotel as well.

Jason and Sam went to the hospital to see Spenilie.

When they got in the room Spenilie was bandaged up on his shoulder.

"hey Stone Cold and Fair Samantha."

"hey,"said Sam.

Sam walked closer to Spenilie," I want to thank you for what you did tonight…. For taking a bullet for me."

"You're my family Sam. You, Jason, Phoebe and Kellie are my family I would do anything for you."

"and I would do anything for you too…. I'm just glad you're ok. I'm glad that Elizabeth didn't have a better aim and didn't kill you because I would have never forgiven myself."

"I'm ok you don't have to worry about me I'm fine."

Jason walked up closer to Sam and Spenilie. The three of them where talking about there adventures together when Kellie and Phoebe walked in the room.

Phoebe sat on the other side of Spenilie.

Kellie watched as the four of them talked as she sat in the back ground. She smiled when Spenilie looked up at her. When he motioned his hand to tell her to come over she did. Phoebe walked to the other side where her parents where.

Spenilie wanted to share the new earlier but today was Phoebe's big day and he didn't want to ruin it.

"well I was going to wait but I think Kellie and I should tell our news since everyone is here."

Jason and Sam looked at Spenilie and Kellie while Phoebe started giggling since Kellie just told her the news on the way to the room.

"well it looks like where going to have another person in the family."

Spenilie and Kellie smiled.

Jason and Sam congratulated Kellie and Spenilie. Phoebe hugged both Spenilie and Kellie.

**The End**


End file.
